Dark Secrets
by EllisFF
Summary: Una nueva amenaza aparece, el preludio de un baño de sangre que trae consigo la presencia de una nueva cazadora a la Organización Hellsing. Viejas heridas sin cicatrizar siguen a flor de piel en la función orquestada por un nuevo y oscuro enemigo que aparece cuando todas las cartas son puestas sobre la mesa ¿Podrán parar los pies a esa nueva sombra? ¿Quién es esa extraña cazadora?
1. Notas de la Autora

Antes de empezar a escribir la historia: Me gustaría decir que esta es una historia ya finalizada que originalmente subí a FF aunque posteriormente la borré para corregir fallos de ortografía y argumento; no obstante ahora tras haberla reescrito (fue escrita con 15 años) la estoy volviendo a subir aquí y a la otra plataforma donde escrito (wattpad), con esto quiero decir que no será una historia inconclusa pues lleva finalizada muchos años, simplemente se han corregido faltas de ortografía para que adecue a mi actual estilo de narrativa y que iré subiendo aquí paulativamente siempre que el trabajo me lo permita.

Antes este capítulo era el primero pero he decidido poner aquí todas las notas de autora con el fin de no tener que ponerlas en capítulos posteriores.

Espero que aquellos que hayan seguido esta historia desde el inicio sepan disculpar mi tardanza. Dicho esto dejo algunas pequeñas anotaciones:

 **- **El fic se sitúa tras los acontecimientos ocurridos tras el final de la guerra obviando los acontecimientos que se narran 40 años después de la misma, con la salvedad de incluir algunos cambios como es la muerte de algunos personajes, aunque el resultado de la guerra no cambió: Sólo han sido omitidas las muertes de algunos personajes, no el resultado de la guerra en sí.  
****

 **- **Este Fic no es un Mary Sue ya que ese tipo de historias no me gustan (de hecho escribí una parodia sobre ellas que será también resubida en esta cuenta).****

 ** **\- Si bien es probable que hable de diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales, es posible que cambie algunas de sus características para adecuarlas a lo que yo necesito. Por lo qué, si se ve que algunas cosas no cuadran es debida a esta licencia literaria, una explicación posible también para esas diferencias dentro de la historia seria que la información que llega a los humanos y la realidad difiere.****

 ** **\- Cualquier duda que pueda surgir en algún capítulo estaré encantada de responderla tanto en los comentarios como por privado; no obstante, me gustaría aclarar que todo lo que aparece es por un motivo y poco a poco se irá aclarando todo.  
****

Intentaré publicar tan a menudo como me sea posible aunque el tiempo del que dispongo sea limitado. ** **  
****

– Bla, bla, bla – diálogos


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Y ahora, al final del camino uno puede darse que todo está conectado, cada uno de los pasos dados son los que han culminado en esta situación. No hay opción, el camino lo hace cada uno, y el destino final no es más que un conjunto de decisiones. El destino no tiene nada que ver puesto que, de haber querido, se habría podido cambiar pero supongo que es mucho más cómodo seguir el camino más fácil aunque no necesariamente tenga que ser el más indicado._

 _¿Quién soy? Nadie, un registro, una memoria de lo que ocurrió, ocurre y ocurrirá, soy lo que soy pero no es mi historia. Poco importan mis afiliaciones o simpatías, hay una leyenda japonesa que dice: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar, tiempo lugar o circunstancia. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"._

 _Lo sé, he dicho que poco o nada ha tenido que ver el destino con esto y, sin embargo, nada de lo ocurrido hubiera sido posible sin él. Muchos creen que ese hilo rojo se refiere al amor, a dos personas destinadas a estar juntas de por vida en un final más o menos feliz pero ¿Es así? El hilo sólo conecta a aquellos destinados a encontrarse, no se dice nada del amor ni de finales felices y estos últimos desgraciadamente no existen, son historias inconclusas._

 _Ellos tampoco sabían a qué se refería por aquel entonces y sólo ahora comienzan a entenderlo, cuando las gaviotas lloran, nadie podría haberles preparado para lo que una pequeña brisa de aire fresco les iba a deparar y quien sabe, quizás, de haberlo sabido ¿Hubieran sido capaces de evitarlo? Después de todo los humanos, en mi humilde opinión, son un río arrollador, un huracán que arrasa con todo lo que es y será cambiando el mundo a veces a mejor y, otras, a peor._

 _Lo he dicho, no es mi historia, no soy el protagonista, sino más bien un observador. Yo vi lo que pasó, he sido testigo de cada lágrima y gota de sangre derramada. Una historia velada por el manto de las mentiras y la sangre, ese lazo que jamás puede romperse y nos condena, nos cambia y nos transforma. La sangre que nos une y, en este caso, cuenta la historia de cuán lejos estamos dispuestos a llegar, nuestros límites…_

– Todo lo que una vez protegiste te rechazará o morirá...

 _Volvamos, volvamos a comenzar la historia, volvamos al inicio..._

 _Y todo empezó una fría noche de Diciembre cuando un hombre entra en el despacho..._


	3. En la Oscuridad

**En la Oscuridad**

Hace rato que las sombras se habían adueñado del lugar alumbrado, únicamente, por la débil y titilante luz proveniente de la lámpara que reposa sobre la maciza mesa de roble situada en el centro del despacho. Allí, sentada frente al escritorio, se haya una mujer de no más de veinte y ocho años revisando concienzudamente aquellos informes que requieren su inmediata atención. Aquella mujer de ojos azules y expresión seria no tarda en alzar el rostro, no sin cierta sorpresa, para posar su atención en la puerta por la que entra un hombre de unos setenta y cinco años que cruza el umbral con paso apresurado para acercarse a la de cabellos dorados.

– Mi lady, acaba de llegar una carta urgente que requiere su atención de forma inmediata – la voz del hombre suena cascada, sin duda, por la edad manteniéndose firme y serena en todo momento mientras extiende la carta lacrada hacia ella en una respetuosa inclinación. Algo en el rostro del anciano hace arquear una ceja a la rubia, mientras extiende sus manos tomando la carta, puesto que no le ha pasado desapercibida la pequeña sonrisa que adorna los arrugados labios de su mayordomo.

– Muchas gracias, Walter, me ocupare ahora mismo de ella ¿Sabes dónde está Alucard? La noche avanza y es extraño que aún no haya hecho acto de aparición – la voz de la mujer es dura al hablar, seria, la voz de alguien que ha vivido demasiado en poco tiempo y se ha visto endurecida por las circunstancias de la vida. Con un elegante movimiento el abrecartas rasga el sobre dejando al descubierto su contenido, que no tarda en ser extraído diligentemente, no sin antes desviar su atención hacia su acompañante que se mantiene fielmente a su lado esperando las órdenes de aquella a quien sirve.

– Quien sabe, ya lo conoce pero es muy probable que haya decidido salir a cazar por su cuenta en compañía de la señorita Seras. Probablemente el aburrimiento haya podido con él, desde el final de la guerra la actividad de goulds ha disminuido y para un belicista eso siempre es duro de asimilar– se puede notar cierta mofa, diversión quizás, en la voz del mayor, llamado anteriormente Walter, quien no borra la sutil sonrisa de sus labios desviando por un momento los ojos para observar la luna que asoma a través de los ventanales antes de volver a observar a la mujer a la que ha visto crecer desde que la joven nació – Es tarde, lady Integra, debería descansar.

– Dios, a veces me pregunto si hice bien en despertarlo de su sueño eterno aquella noche en el sótano. Mi padre tenía razón, quizás es peor el remedio que la enfermedad, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué la agente debe acompañarlo a todos lados? – aquellos finos y duros labios no tardan en fruncirse con desaprobación, no espera respuesta y por supuesto, Walter, la conoce lo suficiente como para saber eso.

Con un suspiro cansado, los ojos de la rubia se centran en los documentos ante ella, todavía sosteniendo a hoja de papel que había dentro de la carta. Demasiado trabajo que realizar y demasiado poco tiempo, por supuesto, sabe que ha ignorado el último comentario de Walter y, aunque sabe que este tiene razón, también es cierto que hay demasiadas cosas que hacer pese ser consciente que, por esa noche, su mente no atenderá más a ese acervo de palabras dirigiendo su atención hacia otros menesteres.

– Es un mal necesario, su padre sabía eso mi señora, y nos ha servido fielmente durante años. En cuanto a Seras, bueno, bien es sabido que admira a Alucard profundamente sin olvidar el lazo que los une – la respuesta de Walter no está exenta de, bien disimulada, socarronería volviendo a clavar la mirada en su señora. Definitivamente esta luce agotada pero bien sabe que es una mujer fuerte que no piensa dar muestra de debilidad fuera del tipo que fuera. Desde que la guerra terminase todo ha estado muy tranquilo, demasiado a decir verdad pero otro tipo de problemas habían surgido, unos problemas que hacen palidecer la lucha contra vampiros: Política, a decir verdad, Walter prefiere volver a luchar contra los nazis antes que tener que batallar contra burócratas y políticos quienes pueden llegar a ser unos monstruos incluso más despiadados que los propios midians.

– Un mal necesario ¿Eh? Supongo que tienes razón aunque no lo hace más fácil. Entiendo que Seras sienta la necesidad de seguir a su maestro pero ya no es una neófita, es una verdadera draculina, no es la asustada chiquilla que conocimos, creí que sería capaz de caminar por sí misma de ahora en adelante – el comentario de Integra no está exento de cansancio, hay cosas que jamás cambian y mucho se teme que el comportamiento de Seras Victoria es una de esas cosas aunque, claro, eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con esa situación pero tampoco puede tomar cartas en el asunto.

Finalmente la dueña de aquellos ojos azules fija su atención en el contenido de la carta, frunciendo los labios ligeramente conforme sus orbes recorren las líneas escritas sobre el papel y cuyo contenido le hace arrugar la frente. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la rubia, vuelve a releer aquel escrito repetidas veces moviendo ligeramente los labios de forma inconsciente, como si leyera en voz baja para sí, hasta quedar satisfecha y elevar la mirada en busca de la de su fiel compañero quien puede percibir un brillo que no sabe identificar en las profundidades de aquellos irises.

– Mi señora Integra ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede? Se ha quedado pálida – la voz del mayordomo se eleva ligeramente sin perder la compostura, con su mirada fija en la figura de su joven ama, aunque es fácil adivinar en su timbre cierta curiosidad y preocupación a causa de la reacción de la rubia quien saca un cigarrillo de su tabaquera para llevárselo nerviosamente a los labios.

– Walter ¿Podrías encargarte de hacer que acondicionen una de las habitaciones, por favor? Vamos a tener compañía dentro de poco y no sé durante cuánto tiempo estará con nosotros – la petición de Integra suena serena pese a que el mayordomo puede notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz que no sabe identificar, nerviosismo que el mayor puede apreciar en como aquellos ojos azules se muestran ligeramente abiertos tras las gafas antes de recuperar la compostura con un ligero carraspeo al tiempo que su mirada se desvía rápidamente paseando sus pupilas por la habitación vacía.

– Por supuesto, lady Integra– no hay vacilación en la voz de Walter a la hora de acatar la orden de su señora, por supuesto, pero en sus ojos sí que se puede adivinar la incertidumbre al no recibir ninguna otra indicación ni explicación. Por supuesto, su señora está en su pleno derecho de no dar aclaración ninguna para la orden dada pero, y eso lo sabe bien el anciano, no es común que una simple carta consiga sorprenderla de tal modo.

– Y haz que envíen a mi despacho a Alucard y Seras en cuanto lleguen a la mansión, debo hablar con ellos – la voz de aquella mujer de cabellos dorados como el sol vuelve a retomar su fuerza dando aquella última orden a su mayordomo volviendo a tomar, resueltamente, uno de los informes que descansan sobre la madera del escritorio y a los cuales no desea prestar más atención esa noche pero es necesario pues necesita distraerse de algún modo para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de enfrentarse a los dos hijos de la noche que están a sus órdenes.

– Así se hará mi señora– con aquella última frase el anciano mayordomo abandona la estancia dispuesto a cumplir con aquellos encargos encomendados por la cabeza de la familia Hellsing mientras, en su interior, siente cierta sana curiosidad por conocer el contenido de aquella carta aunque sus años de experiencia le dicen que sea lo que fuera va a traer nuevos vientos a la mansión pese a no saber si estos serán para bien o para mal. De momento, sólo puede hacer lo que siempre hace, esperar y observar hasta recibir la orden a cumplir.

Las calles de Londres se encuentran sumidas en la oscuridad de la noche. Una de esas noches oscuras en las que una tenue niebla osa alzarse desde el Támesis y se arrastra por la ciudad sumiéndola en el misterio. Una de esas noches en las que nadie se atreve a salir de su casa por esa inquietante sensación producida por los más bajos y atrofiados instintos de supervivencia del ser humano, esos que se creen adormecidos o extintos pero que todavía se atreven a advertirnos de que hay algo más ahí fuera y no conviene cruzarse con ello.

Si tenebrosas parecen las calles, más inquietante aún resultan los parques en los que nunca sabes con quien puedes cruzarte ni si será la última vez que atravieses un parque. Por entre la neblina se puede ver recortada la silueta de un hombre, un hombre que conforme se acerca se puede apreciar vestido al viejo estilo victoriano, siendo este de un traje oscuro, botas de montar, corbata en moño intrincadamente atada y un largo sobretodo bordó de color rojizo que llega prácticamente hasta el suelo aunque, sin duda, lo que más llama la atención es el sombrero rojizo de fieltro con visera amplia terminando aquel estrafalario conjunto un par de lentes de sol circulares de marco delgado. Sí, el aspecto de aquel hombre resulta inquietante pero más inquietante aún resultan los objetos que sostiene en cada una de sus manos pues no son otra cosa que un par de pistolas. En la diestra una 454 Casull Auto de color planeado y en la siniestra está la Jackal de color negro

Los pasos de aquel, extraño, hombre resuenan en el silencioso parque como una premonición pese a que este se mueve con tranquilidad dejando escapar una exhalación claramente de tedio que se manifiesta en sus facciones al levantar la vista para mirar la luna. En ese momento, en el momento que su mirada se alza, por unas milésimas de segundo se pueden apreciar un par de orbes rojas como la sangre con la muerte y oscuridad acechando en sus profundidades. Resulta irónico, dado el aspecto de aquel individuo, ver a esa joven mujer rubia de cortos cabellos que no aparenta más de diecinueve años y porta un uniforme amarillo brillante siguiendo los pasos del más alto sin perderlo de vista con unos ojos tan azules como el mar brillantes de una inaudita inocencia.

– Esta noche no se ve la luna – la voz que resuena en el parque es afilada como un cuchillo y tan fría que haría temblar al mismísimo diablo, desprovista de cualquier tipo de emoción humana. Una voz que incluso hace estremecer a la joven rubia que se mantiene diligentemente al lado del hombre dueño de aquella voz observando cómo, tras aquellas palabras, se da la vuelta empezando a deshacer el camino andado guardando las pistolas en el interior de sus ropajes. La joven de ojos azules observa, confusa, el cielo por un momento antes de desviar su mirada y correr para llegar donde se encuentra aquel al que sigue quien continúa su tranquilo paseo por el parque, totalmente ajeno a la inquietud que su presencia parece ejercer a su alrededor.

No es mucho es el tiempo que toma a aquellos dos transeúntes recorrer el camino que les lleva a su destino. La mansión, la imponente mansión Hellsing, hogar de los perros de su majestad, encargados de eliminar midians de tierras protestantes por orden de su majestad la Reina, aquella a quienes sirven y en nombre de quien morirán en caso de ser menester. De nuevo, sus pasos resuenan al traspasar el umbral de la majestuosa infraestructura, envueltos en el peso del deber que aquellas paredes han visto recaer sobre los miembros de la familia.

– Alucard, Seras, habéis tardado más en llegar de lo que había previsto. Lady Integra quiere veros inmediatamente en su despacho, por favor, no hagáis esperarla más – ahí, apoyado en una de las columnas, oculto entre las sombras está Walter quien lleva esperándolos desde que terminase las tareas encomendadas y en su voz se puede notar el alivio que la presencia de aquellos dos seres le supone el retrasmitirles las órdenes de la señora de la familia antes de darse la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el despacho de la nombrada.

– Veo, has estado esperando por nosotros todo este tiempo Walter, debe ser algo importante sin duda ¿Sabes para que requiere nuestra presencia mi amada Ama? – la maliciosa diversión que se percibe en la voz de aquel vestido de rojo no mitiga el tono frío de su timbre, empezando a caminar tras los pasos del viejo mayordomo mientras se desprende del sombrero dejando ver una larga cabellera del color de la noche que parece flotar fundiéndose con las sombras de la mansión. No es difícil adivinar que incluso para un ser como nosferatu Alucard aquella situación resultaba, como mínimo, intrigante y después de tantos siglos de sangrienta existencia la curiosidad es algo que todavía no ha perdido mostrándose bien dispuesto a acatar la orden recibida por su Ama y retransmitida por el jefe del servicio de la mansión.

– Quien sabe, sea como fuere, puedo deducir que diga lo que diga tiene que ver con la carta que le he entregado esta noche cuando no estabais pues tras leerla ha solicitado el adecuamiento de una de las habitaciones así como vuestra presencia cuando, finalmente, llegarais de vuestra excursión nocturna – siempre serena y conciliadora, claro que eso no evita que cierta diversión se eleve en las notas que componen la voz del mayordomo quien sirve de innecesario guía a los dos hijos de la noche hasta la estancia donde espera la cabeza de familia.

Tan pronto como las puertas del despacho son abiertas, la tenue luz de las lámparas les reciben dejándoles paso a su interior por donde el arma definitiva de la familia Hellsing pone rumbo elegantemente hacia uno de los sillones como si fuera el amo y señor de todo el lugar siendo seguido de la joven vestida de amarillo y, finalmente, el mayordomo que no duda en cerrar la puerta tras de sí otorgando la intimidad necesaria a aquella reunión entre señora y sirvientes. Es obvio, para todos los presentes, que los agudos ojos azules de Integra observan inquisidoramente a cada uno de los presentes a la espera que todos los reunidos tomen acomodo antes de aclararse la garganta dispuesta a hablar.

– Por un momento llegué a creer que no volveríais a la mansión, está a punto de despuntar el alba – su voz es tranquila y serena, casi se puede decir que divertida al observar a los dos príncipes de la noche que se alzan ante ella, mientras nota los movimientos del mayordomo quien no tarda en colocarse a su diestra en el lugar que habitualmente toma. Sí, es verdad que es difícil controlar a un arma con Alucard, Integra es consciente de ello, pero eso no quiere decir que este no esté obligado por sangre a obedecerla obligado por los antiguos sellos que lo confinaron al servicio de los Hellsing – Bien, volvamos al tema que nos ocupa realmente, supongo que Walter ya os habrá informado de la carta que he recibido ¿No es así? En realidad, es bastante sencillo de explicar, esta pertenece a un viejo amigo que al igual que nosotros dirige una organización anti midians situada también en Europa. Su líder me ha pedido que demos cobijo entre nuestras filas a uno de sus cazadores durante un tiempo. Si bien no me ha informado el motivo de dicha petición sí que ha especificado que, antes de dirigirse a mí, varios de sus hombres enviados a Inglaterra para una audiencia con su Majestad han sido encontrados muertos por lo que puedo suponer que el cazador deberá buscar y neutralizar al midian causante de estas muertes.

Durante todo el tiempo que la voz de la mujer se alza en la estancia ni un alma se mueve, ni un alma habla, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su señora quien mantiene las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio paseando su mirada por todos los presentes en aquella habitación. Una vez que su voz se apaga, Integra, se mantiene en silencio esperando cuidadosamente que aquello que acaba de ser pronunciado sea asimilado por todos y cada uno de los presentes sabiendo, de antemano, que tendrían preguntas, preguntas que deberían ser resueltas antes que el nuevo inquilino llegara a las instalaciones de la Organización Hellsing.

– Mi señora, entiendo la necesidad de la presencia del cazador aquí en Inglaterra pero ¿Por qué es necesario que se aloje con nosotros? Nuestros informes detallan que todas las organizaciones anti midians del viejo continente tienen bases seguras en nuestro país en caso de ser necesaria su presencia aquí, al igual que nosotros las tenemos en sus respectivos territorios – es la voz de Walter la primera en romper el silencio, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para poder observar a su señora manteniendo en todo momento la tranquilidad que le caracteriza aunque, interiormente, deseoso de saber el motivo que podía llevar a una agencia a pedir asilo directamente a otra organización en vez de usar su propia base.

– Siempre tan audaz, Walter, la carta no lo especifica por lo que únicamente podemos especular. Lord Dunkle ha definido a su enviado aquí como un gran cazador y, puesto que se trata de una cacería en nuestro territorio y no de un asunto diplomático, ha pensado que podría compensar nuestra amabilidad ofreciéndonos los servicios de su agente – por supuesto, la voz de Integra, suena extremadamente calmada pues aunque no sepa exactamente los motivos que pueden llevar a su viejo conocido a tomar aquella decisión no puede sino confiar debido a los años de mutua confianza entre ambos –Además, probablemente sepa de la existencia de las armas definitivas de Hellsing y quiera evitar desagradables accidente para lo cual resulta más útil teneros trabajando bajo el mismo mando en vez de arriesgarse a que os encontréis durante la cacería entrando en batalla como ocurrió con el padre Alexander Andersen.

– La presencia de un niño inexperto no supondrá ninguna diferencia para nosotros, los humanos sois muy arrogantes pensando que vuestra presencia puede cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos y, desde luego, que ese supuesto gran cazador esté entre nosotros no supones ninguna utilidad palpable – la voz del más anciano de los presente se alza fría y desdeñosa al tiempo que su dueño se alza en su imponente altura observando a su Ama con inexpresiva diversión chisporroteando en sus ojos de color borgoña. Durante toda su vida humana y vampira, ha combatido contra hombres y monstruos saliendo victorioso en cada una de ellas salvo en aquella que lo sometió a los Hellsing por lo que le resulta difícil creer que un simple mortal pueda suponer una diferencia a la hora de combatir aquellas fuerzas que escapan del entendimiento humano.

– Como de costumbre subestimas la fuerza de los mortales, Alucard, olvidas que somos los humanos como nosotros los que nos encargamos de velar por la seguridad de la humanidad para que no deban temer a los peligros que acechan debajo de la cama, puede que no tengamos habilidades sobrehumanas pero también tenemos recursos para enfrentarnos a los midians – esta vez la voz de Integra se modula, endureciéndose en un reproche dirigido a la mueca burlona que exhibe el más peligroso de sus sirvientes. Está acostumbrada a aquellos comentarios irreverentes pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tolerarlos de buena gana pues a sus ojos, todos los midians deben ser eliminados en algún momento y eso incluye eventualmente al vampiro Alucard, cuando la familia no sea capaz de controlarlo o muera el último miembro con sangre de Abraham Hellsing en sus venas.

– Ama, lady Integra ¿Cómo sabemos que el cazador es de fías y no es como el padre Andersen? Es decir, bueno, se supone que Andersen es también un aliado pero cada vez que nos hemos encontrado ha tratado de eliminarnos e incluso la atacó a usted ¿De verdad podemos asegurar que lord Dunkle no ha enviado a su cazador aquí para lo mismo? – por primera vez es la voz de la joven vampiresa la que se hace oír calvando su mirada en la de Integra quien se la devuelve con dureza haciéndola estremecer durante unos segundos sabiendo, incluso antes de que su señora hable, que sus palabras han resultado erradas y han conseguido molestar a la cabeza de familia.

– Lord Dunkle es uno de los cazadores más conocidos en el viejo continente, su reputación es absolutamente intachable, antaño fue viejo amigo de mi padre y abuelo por lo que confío plenamente en su juicio: Acogeremos en la mansión a su enviado, si considera que es la mejor opción estoy segura que tiene sus motivos – se puede notar la ira contenida en la voz de la líder de Hellsing, como un dique a punto de romperse. Ella misma reconoce que aquellas preguntas, si bien son lógicas, le han molestado profundamente pues una traición por parte de lord Dunkle es impensable pero sabe que debe tranquilizarse y, ese conocimiento, es lo que le hace cerrar los ojos por un instante tomando hondas inspiraciones para relajar su cuerpo súbitamente tenso.

– Lord Dunkle fue uno de los líderes que más influyó en el Consejo de la Mesa Redonda para que aceptaran a lady Integra como miembro de pleno derecho, una hazaña loable teniendo en cuenta que era un embajador de otro país. Tras la muerte de sir Arthur pasó un tiempo aquí, en Inglaterra, para velar por la seguridad de nuestra señora – la voz de Walter se alza interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambas mujeres y ofreciéndole así a Seras una explicación, si bien breve, más detallada del tipo de relación que une a su Ama con el hombre que ha enviado la carta, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia a cada nueva palabra que pronuncia.

– Así qué ¿Lord Dunkle? Un verdadero humano, quizás en otras circunstancias podría incluso haberme sellado él mismo si el destino no me hubiera traído hasta Inglaterra – con un elegantemente el vampiro de cabellos negros se recuesta sobre uno de los cómodos sillones dejando que sus ojos brillen maliciosamente y un cierto deje de diversión se vislumbra en sus profundidades contrastando vivamente con el escalofriante timbre e su voz.

– ¿Usted lo conoce, Amo? – de nuevo la aguda voz de Seras se manifiesta observando a su Maestro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, mordiéndose los labios inmediatamente sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento, bajando la mirada sabiendo que su Amo no responderá a aquella pregunta pese a que puede escuchar claramente una vibración que no es sino la astuta risa del no muerto que puede ser interpretado como una afirmación.

– Lady Integra ¿Cuándo llegará el cazador? – el jefe del servicio de la mansión, y uno de los mejores agentes de la organización, hace por fin la pregunta que ronda la cabeza de todos ellos pero que hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a manifestar pese a ser necesaria. Todos debían saber el momento exacto en que el nuevo cazador llegaría a las instalaciones para estar preparados ante la presencia del nuevo inquilino.

– Una semana a partir del momento en que mi respuesta sea recibida por lord Dunkle, para reconocer a su enviado informa que este llevará un brazalete con la cruz ansada tallada en él – la voz de la mujer es neutral aunque una leve sonrisa curva sus labios al ver la expresión perdida del miembro más joven de los reunidos, Seras Victoria, quien parece no haber comprendido a que se refería su señora – La cruz ansada, también es conocida como Ankh o cruz egipcia, cuyo significado es vida y, por ende, se considera que es la llave de la vida.

– Prepararé todo para su llegada, por favor, si me disculpan iré a hacer los preparativos necesarios – con una leve inclinación y la cortesía en su voz Walter se desliza silenciosamente por la estancia hasta salir de la misma, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a su señora en compañía de los dos vampiros alejándose del despacho para continuar con sus quehaceres.

– ¿Eso era todo, Ama? – sin perder el deje divertido en su fría voz, aquel intimidante vampiro vuelve a ponerse en pie siendo flanqueado al instante por la presencia de la joven vampiresa rubia quien parece querer refugiarse tras la imponente figura de su maestro sin dejar de observar a la señora de la familia manteniéndose en un prudencial silencio.

– Podéis retiraros, por cierto, Alucard, no vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes ¿Entendido? – como siempre, su voz es autoritaria clavando sus ojos azules en los borgoña del vampiro que la observa en una centelleante sonrisa mostrando claramente aquellos afiladísimos colmillos capaces de partir a un hombre con facilidad aunque, por supuesto, dicho conocimiento no amedrenta a la líder de Hellsing quien se mantiene firme provocando una siniestra risita en el pecho de su sirviente.

– Entendido, Ama – aquellas palabras son pronunciadas no sin cierta mofa mientras realiza una floreada reverencia sin perder aquel aura, como si de un viejo rey se tratase, antes de dirigirse calmadamente hacia la puerta cuyas fronteras no duda en traspasar seguido en todo momento de su joven aprendiz quien sigue en silencio perdiéndose, ambos, en las sombras de la mansión.

– Esto va a ser muy interesante – con un murmullo los ojos de Integra vagan, nuevamente, por la estancia pensando en los nuevos cambios que se avecinaban. Finalmente, con un fluido gesto de su mano apaga la lamparita que hasta hacía poco alumbraba su escritorio, sí, lo mejor era irse a dormir el sol estaba saliendo y necesitaba descansar al menos un par de horas antes de retomar sus deberes.


	4. Nuevo Cazador

**Nuevo Cazador**

Una semana pasa rápido cuando el trabajo de acumula, eso es algo perfectamente conocido por todos, y en la mansión Hellsing siempre hay algo que hacer por lo que la espera hasta la llegada del nuevo cazador se hizo corta. Una semana y media, ese es el tiempo exacta que ha pasado desde que aquella carta fuera depositada en el escritorio de lady Integra. Una semana y media desde que todos en la mansión recibieran la noticia de que aquel misterioso agente llegaría a su base y estará con ellos durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido hasta que su misión fuese completada.

Desde que aquella noticia llegase a oídos de los subordinados de Hellsing no habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La presencia de los goulds se había multiplicado pese a no haber rastro de los vampiros encargados de crearlos, como si hubieran salido de la nada y aquello no hacía sino incrementar poco a poco la tensión reinante. Ninguno puede olvidar que así empezó también aquella situación, la última vez que entraron en guerra y, ese recuerdo, tensa sus músculos por lo que la llegada de un nuevo especialista en eliminación de midians es más que bienvenida en una batalla tan vieja como el mismo tiempo.

El día es inusualmente caliente para la época del año en que se encuentran, parece casi veraniego y una suave brisa alborotaba los cabellos de los turistas que llegan por primera vez a Londres siendo recibidos con el luminoso sol de Inglaterra al bajar del avión. Sin duda, eso no es lo que esperaban pues como bien es sabido Londres es famoso por su temperatura suave y un clima más bien lluvioso. Aquel soleado día sólo parece proporcionar buenos pronósticos a todos aquellos visitantes en tierras extranjeras que llegan por primera vez o, que por el contrario, regresan a su hogar tras un viaje.

Entre la marabunta de gente que sale del edificio hay una chica, una chica que no es mejor ni peor que el resto pero, sin duda, es diferente. Ataviada de forma sencilla constando el conjunto juvenil de: Un pantalón de mezclilla corto, una camiseta bermellón de un tono claro y unos botines sin tacón. Sin duda, nada de ello llama la atención, lo que sí resulta inquietante es el inusual brazalete, que porta en su antebrazo, plateado con intrincados dibujos grabados que, viéndolo más detalladamente, forma la cruz ansada. Nada en aquella joven, mujer mejor dicho, hace sospechar que pueda siquiera llegar a la veintena con el rostro enmarcado en una larga cabellera rubia, acentuando una afilada mirada en unos orbes dorados como oro líquido.

Con pasos seguros, casi felinos, la dueña de aquellos extraños ojos de oro derretida espera en la salida del aeropuerto sin mirar a ningún lado en específico y con el aburrimiento pintado en sus finos rasgos tan pálidos como el alabastro. En sus labios se puede ver un inequívoco rictus de indiferencia observando a los transeúntes, analizándolos sin emoción, mientras espera aunque ni ella misma sepa a quien está esperando pero, después de todo, esas son sus órdenes y las piensa cumplir. Con un suspiro se apoya en una de las paredes del recinto con una de sus elegantes manos reposando apaciblemente sobre la enorme maleta.

No es hasta que la ineludible sensación de ser observada se incrementa, consiguiendo tensar cada fibra de su cuerpo, que mira a su alrededor. Su intención hasta ese momento ha sido ignorar aquella desagradable sensación pero esto, es obvio, no ha funcionado volviéndose una táctica completamente inútil obligándola a buscar al sujeto hasta dar con él: Un hombre, un hombre anciano pulcramente vestido de mayordomo y cabello entrecano recogido en una coleta con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus facciones. Un hombre que no tarda en acercarse hasta la mujer con paso sereno, deteniéndose frente a la de irises dorados.

– Bienvenida a Inglaterra, estábamos esperándola. Por favor, si es tan amable de seguirme, lady Hellsing está esperándola en la mansión y, estoy seguro, querrá hablar con usted – el anciano realiza una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia y saluda antes de extender una de sus enguantadas manos para tomar entre sus dedos el asa de la maleta con el fin de llevarlo hasta el coche. No es la primera vez que el mayordomo ve a una mujer como agente, por supuesto, y tampoco le importa aunque reconoce que no esperaba encontrarse con una mujer como aquella no por su estatus sino por aquella aura que, de algún modo, consigue inquietarle; sin embargo, ello no impide que cumpla con sus deberes diligentemente – Cierto, perdone mi torpeza, soy el mayordomo de los Hellsing, puede llamarme Walter, Walter C. Dornez.

Los ojos de la rubia se abren ligeramente como única muestra de expresión al oír la voz del mayordomo, sin inmutarse al ver el avance de este y dejando que arrastre la maleta. Sin decir palabra alguna no tarda en seguirle, analizándole cuidadosamente, evaluándolo con la astucia brillando en las profundidades de sus irises siguiéndole en completo silencio pese a que en su mirada se puede discernir la astucia navegando en sus profundidades. Con premeditada lentitud recorre la figura del mayordomo para, luego, deslizarla al coche de color negro asomando una pequeña sonrisa conforme se introduce en la parte trasera del vehículo

– Gracias por la bienvenida pero no era necesario que vinieran a recogerme, estoy segura de que si me hubieran dado la dirección podría haber llegado por mis propios medios – fría, desprovista de emociones, aunque educada y melodioso como el tintineo intolerable de un cristal. En ese timbre de cascabel se puede apreciar el leve toque que tiene todo extranjero en su voz pese a que, sin duda, su dominio del idioma es impecable mientras aquellos orbes claros se clavan en el respaldo del asiento del conductor en donde se ha sentado Walter quien conduce hábilmente el vehículo por las transitadas calles de Londres.

– No dudo de ello, señorita, pero mucho me temo que esto son órdenes de lord Dunkle quien solicitó que fuésemos a buscarla. Sin duda, deseaba evitar cualquier posible contrariedad velando por su seguridad después de lo que le ha ocurrido al resto de embajadores enviados aquí – la sutil referencia del mayordomo, quien mantiene la compostura en todo momento, hace sonreír a la rubia quien sigue sentada en la parte trasera del coche con sus largas piernas cruzadas. Pese a su actitud tranquila y dócil hay algo en ella que consigue que, el viejo y experimentado mayordomo de los Hellsing, se mantenga alerta en todo momento vigilando a la joven a través del espejo retrovisor interior del vehículo. Sino fuera porque es imposible, incluso juraría que en las profundidades doradas de aquellos ojos se adivinaba un anaranjado casi rojo, aunque eso sería fácilmente atribuible a su oficio como cazadora.

Sí, es joven, muy joven; no obstante, Walter no es quien para juzgar teniendo en cuenta que es el mismo hombre que con catorce años fue enviado a luchar contra los nazis y su ejército de vampiros artificiales. Él es la persona que mejor sabe que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada y que, pese a que su invitada pudiera parecer joven, eso no quiere decir que no sea perfectamente capaz de ejecutar las órdenes recibidas por el líder de su Organización.

– Así que ha sido cosa suya, supongo que es comprensible, aunque mi trabajo es precisamente encontrar a la criatura que los ha matado y exterminarla – aquellos finos rasgos se habían fruncido por un instante antes de volver a retomar una expresión totalmente neutral, casi pensativa, sabiéndose observada por su interlocutor en todo momento pese a que nada en su expresión delatase incomodidad, después de todo ella está haciendo lo mismo. No lo podía culpar, es una perfecta desconocida y en el mundo donde ambos viven la muerte cabalga a sus anchas por lo que nunca se debe bajar la guardia incluso si se está entre aliados – ¿Lord Dunkle ha enviado alguna orden adicional en este tiempo?

– Mucho me temo que no señorita aunque desde nuestras sedes no hay mucha distancia, apenas dos horas en avión sino me falla la memoria – si bien cortés la voz de Walter oculta algo de diversión por la pregunta de la joven pese a que nada en sus facciones lo demuestre manteniéndose atento a la carretera. No falta mucho para llegar y la joven apenas había cruzado un par de palabras pasando el resto del trayecto observando a través de la ventana el paisaje que desfila ante sus ojos.

– No vengo desde la sede, estaba en Japón cuando recibí las órdenes de lord Dunkle – esta vez la voz de la joven es manifiestamente distraída, demasiado ocupada en observar el paisaje. Espera que el viaje no demorase mucho más, pese a su entrenamiento y al igual que todo el mundo la rubia tiene ciertas manías siendo una de ellas una inexplicable aprensión a viajar en vehículos cerrados. Por supuesto, el haber estado encerrada en un avión durante horas no ayudaba a relajarse.

El trayecto de apenas dos horas de viaje no se puede decir que se hiciera ameno para ninguno de los dos, sumidos en el más sepulcral de los silencios dejando que sus mentes divaguen libremente. Realmente ninguno de los dos ocupantes del vehículo tenía nada que decirse no, al menos, hasta que llegasen a su destino. A decir verdad, la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente, quizás para alguien inexperto esto pudiera pasar inadvertido pero no para un cazador, demasiado acostumbrados a analizar el entorno que les rodea, siempre alerta.

Nada en la expresión de los dos ocupantes del vehículo varía cuando el automóvil finalmente detiene su avance delante de las enormes puertas de la vieja mansión. El viejo mayordomo no tarda en salir del coche para abrirle la puerta a aquella extraña joven, que viviría con ellos a partir de ahora, a la que guía a través de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión con paso firme sin detenerse ni darse la vuelta salvo para cerciorarse que la joven le sigue. No tardan demasiado en detenerse ante la puerta del despacho de la líder de la Organización, puertas que el anciano abre, tras haber tocado para llamar la atención de su señora, permitiéndole el paso a la rubia.

– Tú debes ser la agente de la que habló lord Dunkle – la voz de lady Integra es la primera en hacerse oír, observando detenidamente a la joven tras levantar la mirada de los documentos esparcidos por su escritorio escuchando el ruido de fondo que su fiel amigo y mayordomo hace al cerrar las puertas dejándolas solas a ambas mujeres que no apartan la mirada la una de la otra como si de un mudo duelo se tratase. Finalmente es Integra quien, ignorando el estupor que el reflejo adverso le ha producido, hace un fluido gesto con su mano invitando a la cazadora a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la estancia mientras ella misma se pone en pie para dirigirse a otro dejándose caer elegantemente sobre su superficie y cruzando las piernas a la espera que su interlocutora se decida a hablar.

– Esa debo ser yo, me temo, ha sido muy amable por su parte hacer que fueran a buscarme al aeropuerto – si bien fría como el hielo la voz de la cazadora suena indudablemente divertida, casi irrespetuosa pese a que sus palabras son corteses a la hora de expresarse. Aquellos ojos ambarinos sin expresión alguna se clavan en los azules de Integra, desafiándolos silenciosamente mientras la nueva integrante de la mansión Hellsing toma asiento en el sillón frente al cual está sentada la señora de la mansión manteniendo una leve convexidad en sus labios en un ademán de sonrisa que no llega a manifestarse completamente.

– No ha sido ninguna molestia, la reputación de lord Dunkle le precede y es un buen amigo de la familia pero me gustaría tratar unos cuantos temas contigo, sino te importa – la voz de la líder de la organización Hellsing se alza nuevamente con determinación entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente al percibir el tono con que la otra rubia le habla pero decidiendo, por el bien de la paz, ignorarlo al menos por el momento antes de carraspear ligeramente para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de continuar con la conversación – Como supongo sabrás, lord Nikolai ha enviado un informe con tus credenciales; no obstante he observado que la gran mayoría del documento se encuentra censurado ¿Hay algo de lo que debiera tener conocimiento?

– No lo creo, la parte visible de mi expediente es todo lo que se necesita saber para tratar conmigo – nuevamente la voz de la de ojos dorados suena desinteresada a responder aquella pregunta. Por supuesto sabe que la gran mayoría de su expediente se encuentra censurado y, sabe que, esto es por un muy buen motivo pues no en balde se encarga de los asuntos más peliagudos. Pese a todo una sonrisa divertida surca los labios de la cazadora al observar a la otra mujer, incluso ella puede notarlo eran muy similares y al mismo tiempo diferentes, nadie puede imaginar cuan diferentes son realmente.

– Experta en espionaje, rastreo y caza ¿No es así?- sólo quería corroborar la información más importante obtenida de aquel expediente prácticamente en blanco. Integra sabe, intuye más bien, que eso es sólo la punta del iceberg pero no podía obligarla a decir nada si se negaba a ello. Por su parte la joven cazadora espera pacientemente habiendo asentido con la cabeza como única respuesta a la respuesta de la líder de la organización, después de todo nada de lo que ha dicho hasta ahora su interlocutora no merece una respuesta con palabras por lo que se mantiene en un divertido silencio a la espera de algo más interesante que diera le obligara a hablar intuyendo que su actitud está consiguiendo molestar a la imperita líder de Hellsing.

Un nuevo silencio, un nuevo y tenso silencio mejor dicho, se alza en la habitación conforme ambas mujeres se desafían con la mirada. Sí, la cazadora está consiguiendo exasperar a Integra como sólo cierto vampiro lo ha conseguido hasta ahora y eso nunca no es nada bueno. Hay algo en aquella joven que conseguía enfurecerla, sí, la cazadora se parece mucho a Alucard eso no lo podía negar pero no es eso pese a que no llega a saber qué es exactamente.

– Dado que todos los que aquí habitamos somos iguales y nos dedicamos a lo mismo, espero de ti un comportamiento ejemplar mientras dure tu estancia en suelo inglés – una forma muy suave de decir que la estaría vigilando pero Integra está curada de espantos y no piensa dejar que ninguna niña trato de imponerle su voluntad siendo como era una agente rasa. En los orbes azules de la mayor se puede ver esa determinación de mantenerse firme en su decisión sin mostrar flaqueza en sus duras facciones antes de sacar un cigarro de la tabaquera colocándoselo hábilmente entre los labios y encendiéndolo con premeditada lentitud.

– Como usted diga, lady Hellsing, si me disculpa me gustaría ir a deshacer mi equipaje y descansar un poco – con una sonrisa divertida la joven rubia se levanta de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse pero algo ha cambiado. Los antes inexpresivos ojos de la rubia ahora se muestran una inusitada frialdad, contención mejor dicho, obviamente se está reprimiendo para no decir algo – Ha sido un viaje muy largo y, me temo, aún no he recalibrado mis ciclos de sueño puesto que no ha sido un vuelo directo sino que he debido hacer escala.

– Entiendo, muy bien, lo mejor es que lo que resta de día lo dedique a recuperarse y mañana se reincorpore al servicio así como a la misión que le ha asignado su superior – no hay variación en el tono autoritario y firme de la voz de Integra asintiendo a las palabras de la joven sin perder detalle de cada uno de los movimientos realizada por la misma pues sigue habiendo algo que no termina de encajarle pese a no saber exactamente que es. Por supuesto, ha percibido el cambio de actitud de la cazadora pese a no saber que lo ha producido aunque espera que no sea síntoma de futuros problemas – Walter la guiará hasta la habitación que le ha sido asignada mientras esté con nosotros.

– Eso no será necesario, lady Hellsing, en un par de horas estaré en perfectas condiciones para empezar mi colaboración con su agencia – tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, la joven se encamina hacia la puerta con la intención de salir de ese sitio, deteniéndose por un momento para mirar a la líder de la organización ante el último comentario de esta. Sabe que tiene razón, ella no conoce la mansión y es imposible que pueda encontrar el lugar donde han llevado sus cosas sin ayuda – Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, lady Integra, espero que nos podamos ver en un par de horas.

– Una última cosa, cazadora, en Hellsing contamos con dos especialistas en caza de vampiros. No quiero ningún problema entre vosotros dado que ambos son, también, nosferatus a las órdenes de mi familia – la voz de Integra, y su contenido, hacen detener los pasos de la cazadora quien gira sobre sí misma para mirar a la mujer que sigue sentada cómodamente sobre el sillón. Ya ha oído rumores al respecto, por supuesto, pero nunca está de más una confirmación por lo que se limita a realizar un único asentimiento con la cabeza dando a entender que ha captado el mensaje de la mayor – Cómo he dicho antes, todos aquí nos dedicamos a lo mismo y estamos en el mismo bando, no quiero problemas internos.

Con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rosto, la joven cazadora vuelve a darse la vuelta tras recibir el mensaje de la que ahora será su superior mientras dure su estancia en Inglaterra dirigiéndose con paso seguro a la puerta para salir del lugar. No obstante, no sale de la habitación inmediatamente sino que al tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrir la misma gira su cuerpo con ligereza para mirar una vez más a la cabeza de familia de los Hellsing dedicándole una oscura mirada cuyas intenciones son difíciles de prever aunque se deja entrever cierta malicia en el mortecino brillo de sus ojos.

– No debe preocuparse, lady Hellsing, no habrá ningún problema. Puede que todos nos dediquemos a lo mismo aquí pero pensar que sus hombres, por muy bien entrenados que estén, y yo somos iguales es un insulto. Después de todo y con excepción de esos dos vampiros aquí todos son simples humanos. Por cierto, lady Integra, puede llamarme Liska, Liska…. – con aquellas últimas palabras exhaladas como un suspiro etéreo la joven sale de la habitación con la sonrisa pintada en sus rasgos para buscar a Walter y que este le guía a su propia habitación sabiendo muy bien la cara que debe estar pintada en los rasgos de la líder al escuchar su nombre que ha sido susurrado de un modo tan suave que posiblemente apenas haya llegado a los oídos de la susodicha.


End file.
